Chapter 26. Rock Me Hamlet!
Teaser One of Kuranosuke's friends from the club feels guilty about having teased the Amars and gives all of them free tickets to her student play. They all attend and afterward end up creating new costumes for the show. Summary Shuu Koibuchi rushes out of Shoko Inari's apartment building, flustered. Yoshio Hanamori expresses surprise that he's back already, and asks if they need to make a fast getaway because Inari is actually dead. Shuu immediately makes it clear that she's not dead and just wants to leave. Hanamori, however, waxes poetic about women who fake suicide to toy with men, relating one of his own personal experiences. Inari checks her face in a compact mirror for any signs of damage. She is blushing the whole time, the smack and the image of Shuu's face on her mind. Mika finds Kuranosuke at school the next morning, happy that he actually showed up. She expresses that she wants to apologize for making him angry the night before. She gives him free tickets to a student play called The 25 Ophelias, telling him to bring those geeks with him. At Amamizukan, Tsukimi is weeding the garden with Jiji, Chieko, Banba, and Mayaya. She tries to talk herself into being content with what her life has always been, but she remembers and wonders about the dress that was left in Kuranosuke's room. "Kurako" shows up and invites the Amars to come. They resist at first, but are persuaded at first by not needing to pay, but finally because he promises them Korean barbecue. Kuranosuke has to continue in this bribery vein to get them all to dress up as their "After" selves. Tsukimi tries to get out of it, but Mayaya forces her. All the Amars but Tsukimi fall asleep in the show, and Kuranosuke is focused only on the costumes. He slips into a memory of watching his mother sing onstage in a resplendent dress, all the other actors and actresses around her equally well dressed. Afterward, in his mother's dressing room, young Kuranosuke extols on how beautiful the dresses were while Lina laughs about how he didn't pay any attention to the story. After the show, Mika comes out to see Kuranosuke and his friends and ask how they liked the show. The Amars petrify, certain that the girl doesn't recognize them from the night before. Kuranosuke tells Mika that the costumes were so bad that he didn't even notice the actual play. Mika and the rest of the cast are taken aback, then attempt to explain about budget. When he pushes, Mika stresses a bit more and defends the troupe. "It might not look it, but we sewed all night, OK?"Princess Jellyfish manga Kodansha (2-in-1 Edition): Volume 5, Chapter 26, Page 58 Kuranosuke decides to lend them clothes, and Hanamori arrives with anything he found that looked dressy—including the flower hat jelly dress. The lead immediately puts it on and everyone is wowed. The actresses like it so much that they demand to have versions of their own. Kuranosuke tells them that he's only got one other but it's not complete. Tsukimi and the rest of the Amars become the focus of positive attention when Kuranosuke introduces them as the designer and seamstresses. Meanwhile, at Global City Create, Inari is still fuming at Shuu while she attempts to work. Characters in Order of Appearance Quotes * Trivia *The chapter title comes from the 2008 comedy of the same name. "Hamlet" was originally a play written by William Shakespeare sometime between the end of the 1500s and the beginning of the 1600s. References Category:Manga Category:Volume 5